Poolside Fun
by thewriterforfangirlwishes
Summary: Jack; the fun jock, the playboy, the perfect boyfriend for anyone in Dreamwork's high. Elsa; the cold beauty, the skater, the perfect girlfriend for anyone at Disney high. What happens when these polar opposites from enemy schools meet in an awkward situation at the pool? Modern AU Warning: major smut in Chapter 2, hope you Jelsa fans like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Animationstudios, there were two high schools that were bitter enemies. You were either from Disney High or Dreamworks High. If you knew someone from the other school, you were automatic enemies, rivals to the death. No questions asked, no thoughts made, just done. Sure, there were other high schools all around but these two schools had a long history of fights and no other school competitor mattered. Originally, Disney was first established on the block and it made a very big name for itself in arts, technology, and entertainment. However, Dreamworks was established soon after on the same block, only 2 buildings away from Disney and beat Disney in all its competitions. Ever since then, the two high schools have been competing in everything. From sport games and records set to campus beauties and social standing, everything was a competition.

The girl's ice-skating team from Disney had just beaten Dreamworks a week ago with them placing 1st in sectionals and Dreamworks being in the dumps with a 5th place ranking. Of course the team just had to celebrate while rubbing their victory in Dreamworks' face (if a school could have a face) so what better way than having a party at the public pool right between the two schools during their school time? So the girls got permission to get a school day off for the purpose of rubbing in their victory and planned to throw a huge party and make tons of noise to disrupt Dreamworks studying and to make sure their victory is remembered.

Coincidentally, the boys ice-hockey team from Dreamworks creamed the puny Disney team the day before as they beat them 7 points to 2. Well, with the handsome, muscly but lean jock, Jack Frost leading the team, it really wasn't a surprise. To add on to the loss, the Disney team leader, Kristoff got severely injured while slipping on the ice when Jack skated past him really fast, so fast that it was like magic. To reward the team and rub salt on Disney's wounds, the hockey team was rewarded with a party at the public pool for the whole day. Gee, wonder what could go wrong?

Elsa, the head of the ice-skating team won first place with her performance to her own song, "Let it Go" and she was considered the beauty queen of Disney campus. She had admirers from all grade levels and was the smartest girl in the whole school (Hiro, Tadashi, and the rest of the males from "nerd lab" were always top in exams). Elsa was every single male student's dream girl; a platinum blonde, tall, crystal eyed natural beauty who held herself with a cool, queenly manner but was also weak and vulnerable at times. She always protected her naive, young little freshman sister but never let herself be protected by someone else. She was pretty isolated from everyone in her school as everyone worshipped the model student and no one had the courage to start a conversation with the genius student. Even the girls on her team were isolated from Elsa as they were very jealous of her winning first place with her flawless routine but they still kept in contact with Elsa by giving her their emails and phone numbers. Elsa arrived early to the pool to check that it really was empty like they planned as she always wanted to be prepared and was a bit of a perfectionist.

She opened the gate of the pool and scanned the swimming area.

"No one here yet" she confirmed to herself with a sigh. She looked at her watch."An hour till the celebration party starts... and I'm alone... again like always" she said to herself with a sad smile. "Well, I do love to swim so stop being such a melodramatic teenager!" the cold queen scolded to herself as she headed towards the changing rooms. When she got to the girls' changing room door that was right next to the boys' changing room (they were only separated by a wall), Elsa found out that it was locked.

A faint echo from the boys' side of the changing building caught Elsa's attention and she quickly hid behind the wall separating the hall to the boys' room from the girls' room.

"Whoop! Time to par-tay!" a Dreamwork's student called Donkey screamed as he ran out to the pool while stripping away his towel to reveal a brown speedo.

"Oh god." Elsa thought as she turned pale very quick.

"Wait up Donkey!" a big student named Shrek, called as he appeared from the boys' changing rooms being a little green. "Oh god Donkey, what did you put in those waffles you gave me. My breath smells like onions!" he said as he walked his way to the pool while looking more green and nauseous by the second.

After them came a set of triplets who wore strange but classy black and white speedos with a bow in front. They moved in uniform fashion with the oldest brother, Skipper leading them. A few more guys came out as Elsa tried not to stare at all of them since about half were wearing speedos.

"Oh god, what about my innocence!?" Elsa silently cursed to herself as she was blushing tremendously and trying to melt into the wall so no one would notice her.

Finally, a caveman-like guy called Guy ran out in animal print swim trunks, gave a roar, and did a massive cannonball into the pool. All the guys were cheering and focused on who could beat that cannonball splash so Elsa quickly tried to find of a better place to hide. After concluding that she was trapped and there was no other place she could go without being spotted, Elsa thought of the boys locker room which was probably empty as the guys stopped coming out and it was pretty quite so she slipped into the locker room.

"Phew, alone at last..." she said as she turned to lock eyes with a soaked, wide eyed Jack Frost who was currently showering before getting into the pool as he was the only person who followed rules even though he was the most playful and obnoxious guy on the team.

Jack was dumbstruck as he never saw Elsa before and even though he was a famous playboy in his school, no girl was as beautiful as Elsa. Her cherry lips, her rosy blushing cheeks, her great body outlined in a tight, navy blue short sleeved dress, everything was attractive and a turn on for Jack. He already wanted the girl and was ready to flirt.

Shocked and frozen Elsa couldn't lift her eyes from the mostly naked (except for Jack's swim trunks), wet muscular body of Jack. She loved the way how his 6 pack glistened with the water and how his blue silver eyes stared directly at her. Elsa felt lust and arousal just from looking at this delicious, unknown boy. Not knowing where to look but not wanting to look away, Elsa felt her throat go dry as she saw Jack's firm, dripping abdomen with her eyes especially drawn to his pectorals which were well built and had perfectly shaped nipples...

Elsa snapped out of her daze as she realized she was holding her breath and needed air desperately and choked while trying to take a deep breath as her throat was so dry.

"Oh god," she thought as she coughed while her blush became even redder. "I guess I'm not the queen of nerds for nothing. Well, there goes my shot of attracting this sexy, unknown boy".

Jack was so focused on her full curves and perfect complexion that he didn't realize the situation he was in until Elsa started coughing. He quickly turned to the wall, letting the water rain over his body, and covered his face with his hand as he realized that he probably just fell for this mysterious girl.

"Act cool, act cool. Try to impress her with your great looks and sense of humor while being a gentleman" he told himself as he turned around and faced the mysterious beauty who was no longer coughing.

"You ok?" Jack acted with his seductive lady killer tone that always sent girls at his school falling at Jack's feet with their hormones in overdrive.

"Yeah" Elsa replied dryly while quickly turning her head so she couldn't face Jack. Secretly, she was hiding her huge blush and attraction to Jack's slick, muscular body right in front of her.

"Wow! First girl to reject me" Jack thought with a little bit of anger as that voice always worked for him when picking up girls.

Right at that moment, a couple of boys stormed into the locker rooms. On instinct Elsa tried to find a place to hide and Jack quickly pulled her into his arms and put her against the shower wall with his body blocking any view of her.

"Hey Jack! You ok? Are you constipated or something?" someone yelled.

"He must have eaten Donkey's terrible onion waffles" Shrek said with fear as he had experienced the pain of doing that.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine" Jack shouted back quickly, thinking of a quick excuse to keep them from getting too close.

"I'm just umm, backed up!" he said as the bro code between him and his team mates is that puberty happens and that they should respect each others privacy for all those hormonal things. "Yup, doing a quick er... jerk off" Jack said reluctantly as his unknown crush could hear everything he said and he was pretty sure no amount of flirting could undo the damage this encounter caused.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I am pressed against a gorgeous man's naked body. I can't tell if I am super lucky or super unlucky" Elsa thought as she felt even more aroused by the unknown boy. "Wait, he was backed up? And preparing to jerk off!?" she thought as she listened to Jack's conversation. "Agh, how embarrassing for me to walk in while he's in that state!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, ok man. Sorry about that" the intruders said as they quickly left the changing room, not wanting to witness what their team leader claimed he was doing.

"Sorry about that" Jack said as he lifted his body off of Elsa and slowly reverted his gaze to Elsa. She was totally soaked and her black and light blue lacy underwear was very visible through her wet dress. Her body was pressed to Jack's just a moment ago as the public shower stalls were pretty small. Jack could feel his erection forming with the thought of the amazing beauty wet and pressed against him.

"No problem. It happens" Elsa said as she diverted her gaze from the sexy Jack again, making more anger and frustration arise from Jack. She could feel her lower part squeezing as she got more and more aroused and concluded that she could never meet face to face with this man ever again otherwise she'd die from embarrassment.

"Why is she trying so hard to avoid me?" he wondered, almost out loud. "By the way, my name is Jack. Sorry for the late introduction but this turn of events didn't really give any opportunities for introductions" he stated, trying to win the beauty over with his charm.

"Well, ummm... my name is Elsa-"

"Mmm, even her name sounds exotic and attractive" Jack thought as he pleaded silently to learn more about the mysterious beauty.

"-and nice to meet you. Sorry for interrupting you doing... your business. Goodbye." Elsa said as she quickly spun on her heel but slipped being the graceful, butterfly she is. Jack quickly caught her hand and pulled her back but the force of his action was too much and it sent them both slipping and falling to the ground in Jack's direction.

"Ouch" they both said as they opened their eyes to reveal another awkward position that they found themselves in. Elsa's body collapsed on top of Jack's but she fell after Jack so her body collapsed a little high than Jack's so her breasts were currently sandwiching Jack's head in them. Jack lifted his head so that his hair grazed Elsa's sensitive cleavage as her clothes were so wet and heavy that they dragged down past her lacy bra and didn't cover anything.

"Ah" Elsa moaned as Jack tried to struggle out of the position with his head between her cleavage but he couldn't see anything other than her breasts and he was getting light headed from all the blood rushing to his face as he turned red as a cherry.

"Wait, wait. I'll move instead" Elsa desperately offered as she couldn't handle anymore sexual tension being built in her body. She moved her body down and met Jack's hard, stiff erection. "Ah" she said as it tried to penetrate her wet, aroused vagina.

This time it was Jack's turn to moan. It was all so slippery, the shower water, wet clothes, and Elsa's sexual fluids were all mixed together in that one spot where their sexes met and Jack decided that if he died from blood loss from a nose bleed (unlike Elsa, Jack was not the smart kind of student), at least he would be happy and have no regrets.

"Ah, I can't take it anymore! This man is too sexy for his own good and I am sick of all the sexual stress in me" Elsa screamed in her mind. She finally asked the one question she has been wondering since she heard Jack state. "So you were... umm... backed up huh?" she said meekly but confidently as she was a queen type of character, not a cowardly one.

"And you were, *ahem* masturbating?" Elsa asked while doing an inner face palm. "Is it really not possible to die from embarrassment?" she thought. "Well, as I interrupted your act of releasing your sexual desires, I can help you finish that act and it will be a good solution to my sexual tension too" Elsa stated in the most direct, and awkward way possible.

"Oh god, what were you thinking!? 'Act of releasing your sexual desires'!? What are you, from the 1950's? Ugh, he definitely thinks I'm a freak" she thought as silence took over the conversation. Elsa was too afraid to look at Jack's expression but if she did, she'd notice that he was totally turned on and lust driven by Elsa's words.

"This is the first time a woman has taken control over me... and I guess I sorta like it" Jack thought as his attraction grew even more.

"Well, to hell with it" Elsa decided as she took control of the situation by standing up and taking off her panties. Jack's eyes were on the verge of popping out of his head but told them to stay in as he would hate himself forever if he missed a moment of this.

Elsa then sat back down on Jack's abdomen and groaned with the wonderful contrast of her soft, wet pussy and Jack's hard, firm abs. Jack moaned as he felt her wet juices drip onto his body.

She then pulled down Jack's swim trunks and took out his erection (well, more like it bounced out). She knew it was pretty big but this was absurd. Elsa didn't even touch it but it was already a huge 7 inches long. She licked her lips as she thought about how what it would feel like with that thing inside her but she had a different plan to act out.

Elsa started to move her body closer to the upright penis.

"Elsa, what are you-" Jack started to question, but honestly, he was fine with anything this goddess would do to him. Even so, he did not expect what she would do next.

Before he could finish his question, Elsa's wet sex was up against the 7 inch erection and she started to move along the whole length by pushing her body back and forth on the large length. "Oh" they both groaned at once. Her dripping pussy coated Jack's erection in wetness that was not water and sent both of them into pure ecstasy.

Deciding that he had enough of the leisurely slow pace Elsa set, Jack sat up and wrapped his arms around Elsa. "Please, I can't handle it anymore. Stand up and point your ass towards me with your hands on the wall" Jack quickly got out, his voice and eyes clouded in lust.

Unlike her usual cold and prideful self, Elsa was a hot mess and meekly did as she was told. Jack was surprised again by her obedience and stopped to admire his luck with this encounter and Elsa's amazing C cup breasts and perfect curves. After waiting a few seconds with nothing happening, Elsa turned around and begged "Jack, come on. I need you in me" as she was sick of the wait.

Unable to stall or delay any longer, Jack slowly slid into her, the wetness of the shower and their arousal making it very easy.

"Oh, god. Jack!" Elsa screamed, forgetting about everything. "You're so...huge".

"Elsa!" Jack spoke as he started pounding into her. "Ahh, you're crazy tight" he said as he started kissing her neck.

"Ah, that's so unfair!" she thought as she screamed a little from his slamming and licking. "Well, I can play dirty too" she thought.

"Jack, I want to face you so I can see your expression when you're fucking me" Elsa said with a meek face, using the dirtiest language she could think of at the moment.

Jack's large penis grew to hulk size as Elsa felt it too and moaned even more. Reluctantly, Jack slid out of Elsa's hungry, dripping pussy and quickly spun her around. He was about to slam into her again and pin her up against the wall but Elsa had the control this time.

She quickly gripped his cock and stroked it painfully slow as Jack came totally undone, literally in the palm of her hand. He grunted and in seconds, he came in her hand. "Jack's semen..." Elsa thought hazily as she licked off her fingers, sucking them dry. Noticing Jack's jaw open and his drool collecting, the devilish side of Elsa came out as she swallowed half of the cum and saved the rest for the kiss that she pulled Jack into.

It started out as an open-mouthed kiss but since Jack was taken by surprise, some more semen spilled out from Elsa's mouth onto her breast. Elsa quickly swiped it up with her fingers and licked it up and this time Jack pulled her into a kiss. It had a lot of tongue and Jack could taste himself in Elsa's mouth.

"This is so wrong, but it feels perfect" Jack concluded as he sucked Elsa's tongue, both of them still competing for dominance. "This sexy woman is my soul mate. We were made for each other. I mean, she's such a tease, a beauty, and has both a cold and queen side and a meek and vulnerable side, both make me fall to pieces".

"Jack," Elsa said, finally breaking up the kiss. "It's been a long time, when will they come back? We have to hurry up fast" she reasoned, but feeling reluctant to let this pleasure end.

"Then let's finish up with a 'bang'" Jack said with his signature lop-sided grin as he pinned Elsa against the wall and entered her in a sharp angle, hitting her best spot.

"Ah" she screamed as she felt her first orgasm coming.

"Hmm, Elsa. I just realized that you didn't cum yet" Jack said with a straight, thoughtful face. "We have to fix that you naughty girl" he grinned.

Using one hand to keep Elsa's hands pinned to the wall, his other hand traveled downwards to flick her clit. "Ah, Jack. Stop!" Elsa panted, overcome with the pleasure.

Jack ignored her, getting revenge for her cold demeanor at the start as he penetrated her faster and faster. Elsa released her first orgasm by squirting and shuddering with delight as her insides clenched hard. However, to her surprise, Jack didn't stop to let her rest.

"Jack, wait. Stop, you're making me-" she cut herself off as she orgasmed again from the devilish, smirking boy. "-go crazy" she finished but couldn't be heard as her voice was lost during the pleasure she released.

After that, Elsa completely lost count of how many orgasms she had while Jack ruthlessly pounded away at her pleasure spot and stimulated her clit.

Finally, Jack let his load go with one final thrust in Elsa as he embraced her. Both didn't want to move and probably couldn't move if they tried.

"We have to do this again" Jack said, panting with exhaustion and bliss. Too tired and overwhelmed to think of a response, Elsa gave Jack a long French kiss with tongue and lip bitting at the end. "Definitely" she said, out of breath.


End file.
